


True Friends and Family Make You More.

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anti Steve, Because they are smart and good people, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Shot, Pepperony - Freeform, Scott and Bucky leave team Cap, Steve Rogers is usless, Thanos Dies (Marvel), Wedding, catradora, no one dies, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Steve and the others thought they would be back for a glorious comeback, they will defeat Thanos, be hailed as heroes, get rid of the accords, and Tony will bow to them, everything will be as they wished.To bad that during their time away, things changed, new heroes arrived that make them look useless, and Tony now has a best friend squad that is ready to protect him.A tale of Tony being happy, and the rouges realizing how truly useless they are.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Jane Foster/Thor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	True Friends and Family Make You More.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot so you can see how the long She-Ra crossover is going to go. Now the story will go in different directions, but this is to give an idea.
> 
> Wrote this purely for fun, and because I needed a distraction.

This was the moment Steve has been waiting for. 

After two years of being banished in Wakanda, they were finally going to go home.

Steve will finally fox everything.

The past two years were extremely tough. Being away from the compound, from being heroes, watching as the world fell for the accords, not being able to do anything. It was painful.

Scott didn't stay for long. He quickly abandoned them. Since he was the only one (other than Bucky) that the Wakandians were friendly too, T'Challa helped him get a pardon and get back home. A week after he left, Scott signed the accords and joined the Avengers. The help that he got, was never offered to anyone else. 

Clint was constantly angry, a month after they got here, Laura sent him a divorce notice. She also got full custody of his children, winning the case because he wasn't there to contest it. What made Steve the angriest, is that she had the audacity to change the name of one of his children. Now there is no Nathaniel Pietro Barton, but rather Anthony James Bishop. How could Laura do that to him, or to Nat ? 

Sam was dishonorably discharged from the military, and lost all of his money. He also lost his license in the V.A and will not be allowed to council again. What makes him the angriest, is that now veterans and other military speak about his friends with hate. Calling him a disgrace to the military, and just "Captain America's puppy." Sam stood quiet after that, shaken. Steve will fix that for him, Sam is one of the greatest soldiers.

Wanda, the poor kid. She is now viewed by the world as a monster ! She is literally, the most hated person worldwide. The world doesn't se her as the victim and the hero that she is, but rather as a person that needs to be collared and jailed. Some people are even talking about executing her ! Wanda had tears in her eyes, and her powers were going crazy, Steve has to help her. She is an innocent kid and doesn't deserve it. 

Natasha, the world is outright humiliating her. They call her a disgrace for the spy and hero community. Now the world see's her changing sides to the good one as a traitor. Steve can't believe it. All of her profiles and work is now being mocked and ridiculed. Her file on Tony, is universally ridiculed with many professional psychologist saying that it has no training what so ever, and that that file is more of a description of Steve ! How dare they ! 

Bucky is still in cyro. Unlike the others, he is not receiving any hate. In fact, if there is one good thing, is that the world is aware of the turtore he went as the Winter Soldier, and are feeling sympathy for him. Steve is glad that at least that's going right. 

But nothing compares to the hatred that Steve himself is getting ! Steve was dishonorably discharged like Sam, with the military saying that Captain America is just a stage name, and that he wasn't anything more than a private. He's title as the leader of the Avengers was also taken away. His exhibition in the museum was also closed for ever, planed to be changed to a super hero exhibition, and none of his team will be featured. Protests all across America and the world are calling for his arrest, the Americans publicly disowning him. They call Steve a traitor, a murderer, a bully !

Why ? Why where they saying all of that ? Steve fought for them ! He did this for them ! So that they can have their freedom to go save them when they needed. He did it for their independence ! Steve did the right thing as the hero that he is.

But the world chose a side, and it wasn't his.

It was Tony's.

Tony, the man that caused all of this. At first Steve thought that the man would fix all of this, this was his mess after all. But at first, the man didn't show up in the cameras. Wanda said that he was probably groveling and licking his wounds at their victory, something that Steve agreed with. But 4 months after he defeated him in Siberia. Tony showed up. But instead of admitting his loss and bringing the real heroes back home. He stood firm and said that he would rebuild the Avengers with the accords, and that this time, the team will last.

Steve knew he was bluffing, there was no way that Tony would do that. 

But as time passed, the Avengers grew, more and more members entered the team, all singing the accords. Soon the Avengers were bigger than they ever were under Steve's leadership. The new members praised Tony, and condemned Steve and his team.

All they could do was watch.

They could only watch when as Thor and Bruce returned from space with the Asgardians, how they stood with Tony and rebuilt Asgard. How they happily signed the accords along side a woman named Valkyrie, and Loki of all people ! They had to watch as Loki got pardoned and got praised as a hero for helping Thor save Asgard, while the real heroes were still condemned. 

They watched as Tony and Pepper fixed all of their issues, and not only got back together, but also got engaged ! Announcing it publicly in a S.I press conference. Steve wouldn't have even known when the wedding was, if it wasn't for T'Challa coming in and telling him he was going away with Shuri, and that his girlfriend Nakia is in charge. Steve asked him where he was going, and he replied that he was invited to the Stark wedding. He told them that the wedding was private, and it wouldn't be broadcasted. Steve was unable to watch that.

They could only watched as the Guardians of the Galaxy came in and warned the world about Thanos. They could only watch when Tony replied with a confidence that they thought he could never have, that they would win. 

But then the time finally came.

Two days after the announcement of the coming of Thanos, T'Challa came in with the pardons. 

"So we can go home !" Sam said exited. 

"As long as you follow EVERY single rule, yes, you can. Please do keep in mind that this are conditional pardons, depending on how much you help with the situation of Thanos. If you mess up, and not help at all, there is no helping you getting out of jail. 

Steve shook his head. There is nothing to worry about. He and his team are the greatest heroes on Earth, they are going to be instrumental to fight Thanos. The world will see that.

"I need to tell Bucky !" He has to tell him they can finally go home.

"That's impossible Mr. Rogers, Sergeant Barnes left Wakanda 4 months ago." 

Wait.....what ? 

"What, why !?" 

"He received an pardon, but unlike yours, he's has no conditions. He is currently back in America, where you are bound to meet him. And before you ask, the reason that I didn't tell you, is because he told me not too." 

So that's how Steve and his team found themselves in the entrance to the new compound.

He hoped that Tony would be waiting for them, to finally clear the air, accept the blame, and start fixing things. 

But instead, they were greeted by a very pissed Nick Fury.

"Sir, it's good to see you...." Natasha began .

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WHERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING !" Fury yelled. 

"Sir, I don't understand...." Clint said. 

"You don't understand what Barton ? Why the world is not groveling at your feet, why there is no one praising and cheering for your return ? Cause let me tell you, there are people here, but all of them are protesters wishing for your imprisionent and even death !" 

Fury then locked his eye with Steve and then.....

BAM ! 

He punched him in the face.

"Wha...."

"If there is one thing I am Rogers, is a family man, and if you think I would greet with open arms the man that almost killed my godson, you are even more delusional than I thought." 

"Your godson ?" 

"Yeah, the man that you stranded in Siberia, Tony Stark." 

"Wait, Stark is your godson !" Clint yelled. 

"Dam right Barton. Also, Romanoff you and I are going to have words about the bullshit report that you wrote on him. I thought you knew that it was bullshit, but it seems you thought we were taking it seriously, I have some words to say about what you wrote of him. I should have never sent you there, or even made you an agent. Both you and Barton are disowned from SHIELD, we have much better agents than you now." 

Steve watched as Natasha and Clint gulped, the former specially as even her own boss ridiculed her work. Steve can't understand, he thinks that the report is more than accurate. 

"Sir I think...." 

"Shut your mouth Rogers, now get in here, sign the fucking contract, and get to work !" 

The compound was completly changed. No longer was it considered the home of the Avengers, but rather where they meet up and train. Tony, Rhodes, and Vision moved back to the tower, and since the rest of the team was in Wakanda, they took that decision without their consent. 

Their big and homey rooms were gone, now they were forced to reside in a small room with just a bed, a desk, a closet and a small T.V.

"What happened to our rooms !" Wanda screamed. 

"Well Maximoff, you should have thought of that before you sent Vision threw the floors of the place, and that the man that owned it wouldn't stay quiet after that." Carol Danvers, one of the leaders, said with disdain. 

"Please Carol, thinking is something I am sure they are not capable off." Stephen Strange groaned. 

Steve glared.

"The compound is our home, you can't expect us to just take this." 

"Do you have proof ?" 

"What ?" 

"Do you have proof that you owned it, do you have a contract or any legal document that it can tell us that this place was yours ?" 

.....

"Exactly. The compound used to belong to Tony Stark, and now he sold it to the UN, who now makes the rules. This place has never been yours, it has been from someone else, and if you want to keep living here, you will follow the dam rules." 

"This is our home !" 

"We already cleared that it wasn't." 

"Now, your access cards are clear, if the light turns green, you are allowed, and if it turns red, get the hell out or face the consequences." Carol said. 

"Wait a minute, here says that we have to pay for our food !" Clint yelled. 

"Yes Mr. Barton, like all of us have too." 

"We have no money, Stark used to pay for everything." Natasha grumbled. 

"Well to bad that Tony has other people that now he takes care off, you know, his true friends. You all have a meal pass that allows you the three foods every day, and if you want more, pay it. Have no money ? Get a job.· 

"Now look here Ms. Danvers...." 

"It's Captain Danvers, Mr. Rogers. Unlike you, I earned the rank, and wasn't dishonorably discharged, I expect for you all to call me by my title." 

Steve gritted his teeth. 

"I think we can make some agreements, if I can talk to Tony....." 

"Mr. Stark is currently unavailable, he has his own team that he is focusing on, not to mention that his wife is pregnant, he won't spend a single second with you, get that threw your thick and stupid head." 

This was a leaving nightmare.

Steve and his team didn't get their very deserved apologies and their status back.

Instead they got even more hate than what they saw in the T.V.

They met Scott a week after their return, but the man cleary had switched sides. 

"Get your hands off me !" 

"What the hell man, we are just trying to be friendly !" Sam said. 

"Yeah like I would believe that. All you want is for me to fall in line with your precious Captain America. I am not like you Wilson, I am no longer a blind follower. It took me a while to get my life together, and I will be dammed if I lost them again, so back the fuck off." 

"Look Scott, we just....." 

"Oh god Rogers, can't you take the hint, he doesn't want anything to do with you, now get the hell out of here !" Hope said. 

The next morning, they met Vision in the common room. He complete ignored Wanda, and flat out told her to leaver him alone. 

"Vis please." 

"I won't say it again Ms. Maximoff, I don't want to be near you." 

"Come on, don't let Stark between us." 

"And that, is one of the reasons I don't want to be near you. I will not stay and hear you harass my friend, now leave."

The android went threw the wall after that, leaving a crying Wanda behind. 

When he and his team heard that Thor got engaged to Jane Foster, they decided to congratulate him, as well as clear the air, no wonder what fake stories did Tony told him and Bruce.

They are staying in New Asgard, but they came to the compound to train. Thor and Bruce have their own team call, the Revengers. 

But their greeting, was not what they expected. 

"While I appreciate the message, I find it offensive. I am not stupid, this is an effort of you getting me to side with you." 

"What ?" 

"Thor, we are just trying to be good friends, and teammates." Natasha said. 

"Oh yeah, then why was their no effort to congratulate Tony when he and Pepper got engaged, we know Steve sent letters, but none of that were about that right ?" Bruce asked. 

How did they know that ?

"We read some of them before the delusions got to much. Everyone knows that she had a fun time destroying them." Valkyrie laughed. 

"She, who's she ?" Clint asked. 

"Oh you'll meet her." Loki said smirking. "That will be fun to see." 

"Now listen you ass...." 

"Barton, don't speak to my brother like that in my presence, unless you want to feel some pain." Thor growled. 

"Look guys. We did come to congratulate Thor, but you have to hear us out. Tony must have told you many lies and you need to hear both sides..." 

BAM ! 

With a green fist, Bruce punched Steve in the face.

"For your information Rogers. Tony didn't tell us anything, he was afraid we wouldn't believe us. Fury was the one that showed us all of the footage, including Siberia. We saw everything, and we have chosen our side. And if you think I will side with the man that included the woman that brainwashed me to Hulk out and attack civilians, you are sorely mistaken." 

"Bruce, please just listen to us." Natasha begged. 

"Oh fuck off Romanoff, you think he will listen to you after what you did. Bruce here was afraid to try a healthy relationship after what you did. I am glad I managed to help him." Valkyrie said while holding Bruce's hand. It's clear they are together, how could Bruce do that to Nat ? 

"I won't say it twice. Leave now, unlike you we are taking things seriously." 

"We have Steve, he'll be the one that gives us the victory." Wanda growled. 

The Revengers watched each other, and laughed. 

"You think Rogers here will stand against Thanos ! JAJAJAJAJA, not with her being here, she will be the one that takes him down, you people are useless." Loki laughed. 

"Who's her !" Steve demanded. 

"Peace of advice Rogers, stay the fuck away from Tony, or the Princess and the Cat will be pissed." 

"If you are afraid of Hulk and I, be terrified of them." Thor said. 

In training Steve met Spiderman for a second time.

The young man had a good heart, he can't let Tony corrupt him, so he asked him for a friendly spar, so that Steve could start teach him.

Spiderman accepted, but Steve had no time to talk.

The young man quickly put him in defense, and with some webs and kicks, he had Steve in the ground, his nose bleeding. 

"This is for Mr. Stark, stay the fuck away from him." He said as he walked away, fist bumping Rhodes.

"Get that checked up Rogers." 

"Aren't you going to do anything about that ?" Sam demanded. 

"Rogers asked for it. Spiderman gave him the spar, if he can't handle that, he is no use against Thanos." 

Steve and his team went to the cafeteria after his checkup. 

"I can't believe things are going this way." Wanda grumbled. 

"Any luck in SHIELD ?" Sam asked. 

"Coulson said that he would have Johnson blast us if we came back. He also said that Carter wants to words with you Steve, she is pissed for what happened to her cousin." 

Steve shook his head, leave it to Tony to take away his last connection to Peggy." 

"I'll talk to Tony soon, and then we can finally start fixing things." 

Just then, they heard a familiar laugh.

"It's Tony, he is in the cafeteria !" 

"About time the asshole showed up." Clint said.

"Potts is in the tower, and we just left the others, he has to be alone, its our chance." Natasha said. 

Steve quickly went to the cafeteria, the others following him.

But when they arrived, Tony wasn't alone. 

He had 4 people that he had never met before. A man, and three women.

The man was a young black man with short hair, and some muscle. The first woman has pink short hair, wears a cape, and a crown ? The second woman has long blonde hair in a pony tail, she's wearing a red jacket and there is this confidence around her, and the last woman has short for hair and....cat ears, fur, and a tail ?

"What ?" 

"Oh Mr. Rogers, didn't see you come." Tony said. 

"I did, well I heard them." the cat lady said. 

"Tony, what....who are they ?" 

"Oh right, were are my manners. Allow me to present you my team. The man is Bow, an archer much more skilled that Barton here, pinky is Queen Glimmer, a witch that is much more powerful than Maximoff, the blondie is Adora, leader and the power house of the whole army, she is the strongest one fighting against Thanos. And the kitty is my other best friend Catra, the most skilled warrior in the universe, even Gamora and Nebula fear her, and also Morgan's godmother and the one that got me out of Siberia." 

"I still don't understand the notion of god mother, do I have to become a god or what ? Because Adora is much more of a god than me." Catra said. 

"You dummy." Adora laughed. "It has nothing to do with being a god babe, it means you are part of the girl's family." 

"Oh, well I can do that. No one is hurting mini shell head." 

"Shut up Kitty." Tony said. 

"You know you love me." 

"Oh are you betraying Adora ? I'm sorry, I got Pep." 

"Catra how could you, betrayal !" Adora mocked. 

They all laughed, ignoring Steve and his team. 

Steve cleared his throat. "Tony, we need to talk. Alone." 

"Oh really, let me see my schedule, what about if we meet in the 30th of February ?" 

"Febuary ? Tony that's months away, and I can't wait for the 30th !" 

Everyone looked at Steve weirdly.

"He does know that that date doesn't exist, right ?" Glimmer said. 

"Steve, February 30th doesn't exist." Sam said. 

"What ?" Tony was mocking him, seriously ! 

"That Rogers, is my way of saying that no, we are not meeting." 

"Come on Stark, don't be petty !" Clint yelled. 

"Do you even know what petty means ? Because there is a difference between that, and avoiding your abusers." Bow said. 

"Please Bow, there is no way this idiots know that." Catra said. 

"We never abused Tony !" 

"As someone that was abused, I know how to spot them and that's what you are." 

"At least Shadow Weaver kinda cared in her twisted way, but this guys are nuts." Adora said. 

Wanda growled. 

"You think I am going to allow your friends to muck us Stark ? I have waited long enough for this !" 

Wanda made the red appear in her hands, Steve has to calm her, they can't get in trouble until they make Tony see sense.

But then, pink ropes appeared in Wanda's hands, and her magic disappeared. 

"What ! WHAT IS THIS !" 

"I bounded your powers." Glimmer said with a smirk. 

"WHAT !" 

"I told you, she's much more skilled than you. Heard how Stephen and Loki kicked your ass, well Glimmer here kicked their ass, so you should have listened." 

"Tony, fix this at once !" Steve demanded. 

"Nope.· 

"Tony." Steve shook hs head disappointed. He went to grab him so they can talk, but out of knowhere, Catra caught his wrist. 

"What ?" How did she move so fast, and how is she so strong ? Steve can't get free ! 

"You know there is a little thing called consent Rogers. You only touch someone when they want to be touched, and considering you aren't Pepper, I don't think Tony wants you to touch him." 

Steve tried getting his arm free, but she was too strong. 

"Oh I, and the others, have a lot things to say to you all. But I'll get my chance when Thanos is gone, trust me, you people are useless when we have Adora here. When this is over, your asses will go to jail, and I'll have the pleasure of dragging you there. 

Her grip got stronger.

Stay away from my friend, or else I'll do what I did to your shield, tear it to peaces !" 

With that she pushed Steve, her straight causing him to crash to the others and fall to the floor. 

"Awww, you have really come a long way." Adora said kissing her. 

"I mean, it helps being part of the Best Friend Squad, but I still don't like the name !" 

"I second that." Tony said. 

"It's the best name ever." Bow said offended. 

"Let's shut go away from the assholes." Glimmer said. 

"I feel left out, you two are together, and Catradora here is fussing, I need my wife !" Tony said as the left. 

"Oh stop it cry baby." Glimmer laughed as they left. Not without Adora giving them one last glare.

"Stay the fuck away." 

They had to be corrupting him.

They had to, those 4 were weird. 

They were probably the reason that things were all going so bad.

Steve and his team made it their mission to safe Tony. But it was easer said than done.

Those 4 somehow outsmarted them at every turn.

The Bow guy, is like Tony said, an archer. Clint tried talking to him in the practice, but the man ignored him and continued to shoot, surpassing by far all of Clint's records, with no sweat. 

"That's how a true archer does it." He said as he left a stunned Clint. 

Glimmer always showed up when Wanda got near Tony, or Vision. With her in the place, Wanda actually got afraid, she didn't yell, and her powers were rendered useless. This girl took magic to another level. The strangest thing was that, Tony is completely fine with her using magic near him, while he hated it when Wanda did that, has he no shame ! 

Adora is weird. She is the more cordial of the group, not outright insulting them as they come in. But something about her is off. There is something that is setting Steve's warnings. The way that Thor, Carol, and even the Hulk not only see her as an equal in terms of strength, but as someone that outclasses them. The way that Loki is extremely well mannered and respectful to her, even bowing. How her presence makes everyone in the compound treat her with respect. Steve has still to see her train, but from what they have heard, she is something else. Someone with power that they have never seen before.

Steve somehow felt that he had to avoid her. He wasn't scared of course, he knows he can take her, he is just being cautious. 

But then there is Catra. 

The worst of the 4.

She took it upon herself to be kinda of Tony's body guard.

Everytime they tried sneaking on Tony, to have a conversation with him, she somehow showed up, and kept him away. She even managed to catch Clint and Natasha spying from the vents, and send them straight to the hospital. All that while she herself being in the vents.

Steve had to confront her, there is no way he is letting that go by. In the mats he challenged her to a fight.

"Oh you want to fight me, what a dummy." 

"Here is the deal. If I win, you let me and my team talk to Tony alone." 

"Fine, but if I win, you leave us alone for a week." 

Steve accepted, knowing that he was going to win.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the med bay, with a concerned Sam at his side. 

"Sam, what happened ?" 

"Steve.....it took her less than a minute to take you out. She took you out with two punches and a kick. You have been unconscious for 4 days." 

"What ! No one can be that strong !" 

"Well she is. But there is something worst." 

"What ?" 

"There is more of them. During the time you were out, more came, each and every one of them a powerhouse that I have never seen before." 

There is more of them ! 

Steve soon met them. Mostly women but some men as well, that had incredible abilities. One of them controlled water, the other controlled the wind, a little girl could use ice at her will, a techno genius like Tony, and there is the weird insect like woman that is very good friends with Bruce. All of them treated Steve and his team as scums, lower than dirt.

They were taking over the Avengers. They already got Tony, and are slowly taking the others. Steve has to stop them.

But no one listened, they all praised the new comers. Even Pepper who Natasha tried to speak with when she came to visit Tony. Pepper used to hate Tony gong with the Avengers, but she had nothing but positive feelings for the others. Saying that she can rest easy with Tony being with them. 

"I even made one of them my child's godmother. They are good teammates that truly have Tony's back Romanoff, and trust me, try anything against him, and it will be your back that is broken, and Tony won't help you." 

People were calling them the key to defeat Thanos. Steve will proof them wrong.

He will defeat Thanos, his team will be the key to defeat Thanos.

He's sure of it. 

"Tony, a moment please." 

"Fuck off Rogers." 

"Tony please, Thanos is close, you can't send us with subpar equipment !" 

"So I should forget about my team to work for my abusers, got to hell Rogers, you'll wake Morgan up." 

"Tony please...." 

"He said fuck off !" Catra said as she jumped from the vents. " Or do you want round 2 ?" 

Steve looked at them, and left. 

"It wouldn't hurt to use your money for your friends Tony." He said. 

"Oh I do, but you are not my friends." He said as FRIDAY closed the door on his face. 

"What a jerk." Catra said. 

"You tell me." Tony said. "But speaking of friends, I got it." 

Tony got out a small box from his pocket.

"The best proposal ring I could find." 

"Sweet, how do I pay you back ?" 

"Pay me back by making me best man, and asking the dam question to Adora. She will say yes." 

"It's not that easy !" 

"Trust me, I have been there, but in the end, it will be worth it." 

"Yeah, you're right. Consider yourself best man, shell head." 

"Thanks Kitty." 

The time has come.

Thanos is here.

Steve's chance to proof that he is the hero that the world needs has come.

He stood with his team, ready for the fight of their lives.

That's when he sees him. 

"Bucky !" 

During all this time, Steve NEVER saw Bucky. He was told he was healing and doing his own training, but he would be for the fight. 

"Steve." 

"Buck...where were you ?" 

"In New Asgard. Some of Thor's friends helped me, as well as Entrapta and Scorpia." 

"Who ?" 

"Tony's friends. He helped me too, with BARF." 

"You talked to Tony ?" 

"Yep. He and I cleared the air, we're friends now." 

"But....he refuses to even talk to me, sending the cat woman to protect him." 

"Her name is Catra and punk, after how you all treated him, did you seriously expect for him to act different ?" 

"What, no Bucky we weren't ....." 

"Save it. Bruce showed me the footage. Honesty is disgusting, Steve you became a bully." 

"How can you say that !" 

"It's the truth. There is no time for this, we need to fight." 

"I......yeah your right. But once you join my team we will show you how we truly are." 

"I am not joining your team Steve. I am part of the Revengers now. Thor is my leader." 

"The Revengers.....Buck you can't be there !" 

"Why ?" 

"Becasue Loki is there, I won't leave you with him." 

"I would appreciate you not speaking like that about my boyfriend." 

"YOU'RE WHAT !" 

"Yo James, he's here, are you ready ?" 

"Coming Scorpia. Take care Punk, do not do anything stupid." 

With that Bucky left Steve. 

Steve couldn't believe this. He has to save Bucky again.

He will do it once he takes down Thanos. This fight requires a hero, and Steve is the greatest hero that has ever lived. 

The battle went by.

And Steve......could only watch.

He only took down some common soldiers, before everything was over.

He watched as Thor lead the Revengers (including Bucky) to take down the front lines. 

He watched as Rhodes and Carol lead the New Avengers with such precision that no one was hurt. 

He watched as how the new comers took down soldiers like fleas. Specially Glimmer, Scorpia, and the one called Mermista. 

He watched as Tony and Catra teamed up and easily took down the Black Order, like they were just common criminals and not Thanos' top generals. 

He watched as Adora unleashed her true power, in a form he later learned was called She-Ra, and went straight for the titan. And after a short battle, Adora took Thanos down, and used the stones to fix the damage that he did, and save the universe. The stones didn't hurt her in the slight-less.

The war was over, and Steve did.......nothing. 

Others took care of it, others did the great work, the food fight. They left nothing for Steve and his team. 

Steve watched as Tony and Pepper (who actually suited up for the fight) kissed in victory. He watched as Thor brought his team in a emotional hug. We watched as Carol and Stephen celebrated with Rhodes and Vision. He watched how T'Challa rejoiced with his sister, wife, and friend. He watched as the Princesses all hugged and kissed for the victory. He watched as Catra got on her knees and asked Adora to marry her, and he saw her emotional answer, which as yes. 

Steve watched as everyone celebrated. While he and his team just stood there. Humiliated for how useless they were, forgotten by the others who were celebrating. 

It wasn't suppose to be like this. 

3 days later, it all went to hell. 

Soldiers went into the room, all pointing guns at him and his team. 

"What the hell is this !" Clint demanded. 

"Well." Catra said as she got in front of the man, Scorpia right behind her. "King T'Challa did say that, your pardons were conditional on how much you helped against Thanos. Scorpia remind me how much they helped ?" 

"They were completely useless." 

"Exacly. You all just took 20 soldiers from the thousands. All of you combined, Maximoff was knocked out for most of the fight even. We didn't need you, you were useless, and there is no reason to forgive you for their crimes." Catra said smirking. " So it's time for you all to finally pay." 

Wanda immediately got up. 

"You will not send us to prison !" 

Wanda tried to use her powers......but nothing happened. 

"WHAT !" 

"Oh, you really thought we would be so carless ? Glimmer stripped you from your powers while your were sulking with Rogers. You didn't even notice." 

With that she quickly knocked Wanda out. 

"So, anyone else ?" 

Steve looked at his team and they nodded. They aren't getting out of this without a fight. 

Soon, Natasha, Sam, and Clint were knocked out. Steve laid in the floor, bloody and beaten up. Catra once again defeated him, with no effort. 

"I told you, I would drag your asses to prison." She said before knocking out Steve. 

Once again, all Steve could do was watch.

He watch as every single one of his friends were sentenced to lengthy prison sentences, he watched as they were dragged away, he watched them for the last time in his life.

He watch as a jury condemned him for all of his crimes, as all the people that he had hurt came in and said their piece. He watched as they sentenced him to life in prison.

He watched as the world rejoiced for his sentence, as family celebrated with pure joy that he was behind bars like a criminal, not a hero.

But the worst thing to watch, was how the world forgot about him.

Soon, Steve's name stopped appearing in T.V, people stopped talking about him, specially when Bucky became Captain America.

He had to watch as Bucky made his life without Steve, he never visited or even wrote. 

He watched as Iron Man became the Earth's hero, while Steve was no longer Captain America, just a common criminal.

And soon, everyone forgot of Steve Rogers. He's just a criminal that has been caught.

Steve can't believe that it ended like this, but there is nothing he can do, he lost.

He lost his status, his title, his friends, his home, and soon, he will even loose his strength. The serum will be taken out of him, and he will just be a stick once again, and there is nothing that he can do.

He'll just have to watch again.

Because that's all he can do now. Watch.

He might have won in Siberia, but Tony won the war. 

Steve lost, and now is in a place worst than death.

He is forgotten, he can watch the others, but no one will look back at him. 

That's all what he is now, and he will ever be.

Catra was right.

Steve is nothing. 

Tony stood besides Catra when Adora came to the stand.

He cried with joy as the pair kissed, officially married. 

He happily danced with Pepper as the celebration continued. 

"So Mr. Stark, are you happy ?" 

"Well Mrs. Stark." He said as he looked at Catra and Adora, who nodded with a smile. "With a wonderful wife like you, a beautiful baby girl, and the best friends I could ask for, how could I not be happy ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this. I love Catradora and my love for Pepperony made a sudden comeback, that and my ever lasting hate for Steve made this. 
> 
> I have something to say of Billionaire Father and Captain Mother. After my last update, my family received some news that are.....tough. Unlike "The Princess of Infinity" this story is not pre written, I have to write it, but at the moment, I am struggling to focus. I'm sorry if I do not meet my updates, but I'll try my best. If everything goes well, you will have another chapter very soon.


End file.
